closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Large Tornado Entertainment
Jack/Tornado Entertainment 1st logo (1990-2010) Nicknames: "The Tornado", "Tornado of Doom", "The Pink Logo" Logo: On a black background, we see a drawing of a tornado. The words "JACK/TORNADO" are below the logo and''' "'''ENTERTAINMENT" is below the text. FX/SFX: None. It's a still logo. Music/Sounds: The 1989 Barbour/Langley theme. But on the unaired pilot of The Adventures of Strong Bad, we hear Homestar saying "Jack/Tornado!" Avaliblity: Seen on pre-2010 episodes of shows from the company. It can also be seen at the end of the unaired pilot of The Adventures of Strong Bad called "No seriously, i'm Strong Bad!". 2nd logo (1992-2010) Nicknames: "The Tornado II", "Tornado of Doom II", "The Silver Logo" Logo: Same as first logo, but the text is silver and 3D. Also, the text for the logo is Arial. FX/SFX: Same as first logo. Music/Sounds: A naughty guitar riff played by Homestar Runner himself. For the logo's first 2 years in college, the last logo's theme was used, because it was fantastic. Avaliblity: Both version can be seen on Wilby School: The Next Generation on FOX and syndication in the US, and Global in Canada. The second music version can be seen on Timmy Time of DOOM!, also on Spike TV. Large Tornado Entertainment Background: Because of the downfall of JPEG, Jack/Tornado Entertainment went bankrupt in 2010. It was revived in 2012 to feature flash animated shows instead of CGI shows (The JPEG format was dying by then). (2012-) Nicknames: "The Tornado III", "Large Tornado", "Homestar Runner" Logo: On a lime green background we see a big tornado zooming to center of the screen, spinning. When it gets to a comfortable distance, the tornado stops spinning and fades away, revealing Homestar Runner. The words "LARGE TORNADO ENTERTAINMENT", in green but outlined in white, fade in below. Homestar blinks the camera afterward. This causes the words "LARGE TORNADO ENTERTAINMENT" to appear in Aveneir this time. Variants: 10 different variants were used: * On the pilot episode of The Adventures of Strong Bad called "Strong Bad says Hello/Strong Bad's First Show", this logo is on a stone background. * Cooking with Homsar! ''and ''The Pizza Slice Show have this logo as an opening logo, with "PRESENTS" or "Presents" appearing below the company name. * For co-productions, "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" or "In Association With" is below the company name. * On Halloween episodes of the company such as an episode of The Adventures of Strong Bad called "Toll Free/Where have all the Pumpkins Gone?", the background is black, the company name is in orange and Homestar is seen naked. Homestar also says "It's a Halloween thing!" instead of blinking. * On Christmas episodes of shows from the company such as an episode of The Adventures of Strong Bad called "Breakfast with Homestar/Strong Bad's Christmas Chaos", the background is blue, the company name is in red, green and white (think a candy cane), and Homestar wears a Santa hat. Homestar also says "Happy Holidays!" before he blinks. * On Valentine's Day episodes of shows from the company such as an episode of The Adventures of Strong Bad called "A Crappy Valentine???/Hearts!", the background is in pink (like with the 1st Jack/Tornado Entertainment logo), the text is in black, and Homestar wears a black that reads "LGBT" on it. Homestar also says "Happy Valentine's Day!" before he blinks. * On an episode of The Adventures of Strong Bad called "The Legend of the Big Blue Bear/Strong Bad's reaction of Captain Caillou", Homestar is wearing a blue hoodie. * On an episode of The Adventures of Strong Bad called "Strong Bad goes to the Bar/Strong Bad at the Beach", the background is a beach, and Homestar is wearing a swimsuit. Instead of blinking, Homestar says "Aloha!". * On an episode of Adventures of Strong Bad ''called "Along Comes Marzipan/Coco the Clown", the standard logo plays as usual, but after Homestar blinks, Marzipan appears next to him. * On 2-part episodes of shows from the company, the logo is still. FX/SFX: The tornado spinning and revealing Homestar Runner, the words appearing, and Homstar blinking. For the still shot variant, none. Music/Sounds: A cartoon spinning sound effect is hear when the tornado spins. Then, after the tornado fades away and revealing Homestar Runner, the 2008 Langley Productions theme is heard, and a crash when Homestar blinks. None for the still variant. Avaliblity: Current. Seen on shows from the company, such as ''The Adventures of Strong Bad, Cooking with Homesar!, and ''The Pizza Slice Show. ''Don't except to appear this on the company's movies. Category:Television production companies Category:Film production companies Category:Animation studios